


Pour voir la neige tomber une nouvelle fois

by Safr2n



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, minho is in love with thomas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Minho et Thomas sont amis depuis leurs enfance. Minho ne peut imaginer sa vie sans Thomas. Mais tout change le jour où Thomas tombe amoureux d'une certaine Teresa.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Seulement pour un moment parcontre, Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Rainy Day Reads





	Pour voir la neige tomber une nouvelle fois

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Pour voir la neige tomber une nouvelle fois
> 
> Personnages: Thomas et Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner
> 
> Notes: Courte fanfic de 3 chapitres. J'explore ici le monde du angst. Il y aura toujours une happy ending. Peut-être.

Il prit une photo de plus. Le cadrage était parfait; Thomas, assis sur la table de piquenique couverte de neige, lisant un livre alors que de gros flocons tombaient du ciel. Juste parfait.

Trop absorbé dans sa lecture, le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami venait une nouvelle fois de le prendre en photo. Minho possédait une tonne de photos du même genre. À sa défense, Thomas et la neige étaient les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La première fois qu'il avait vu celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami, il neigeait. La famille Murphy, pour une raison qui lui était alors inconnue à l'époque, avait déménagé en plein hiver. Lorsque Minho avait vu qu'un garçon de son âge venait d'arriver dans le bloc appartement et était en train de jouer dans la neige dans la cour commune, il n'avait pas hésité, il était allé le voir. Après tout, il n'était alors qu'un jeune garçon de sept ans voulant ce faire des amis.

Les deux enfants s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié. Aussi cliché que cela pouvait être, Minho avait toujours eut l'intuition que cette rencontre avait été un coup du destin.

Cette journée-là, après avoir fait le plus gros bonhomme de neige possible, ils avaient regardé la neige tomber. Ensemble. De gros flocons tombaient du ciel et toute la cour était recouverte d'une bonne couche de neige. Ils étaient restés allongés un à côté de l'autre, le regard vers le ciel. Le rire et surtout le sourire de Thomas étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. C'était un souvenir si précieux aux yeux de l'asiatique. Depuis, une de leurs activités préférées en hivers était simplement de sortir dehors et de regarder la neige tombée.

13 ans plus tard, et ils étaient encore ensemble, complètement inséparable. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Ils avaient passés leur scolarité ensemble et étaient maintenant à l'université. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient toujours suivit les même cours, fait les même activités… À l'époque, ils avaient également commencé à courir ensemble et faisaient maintenant parti de l'équipe de cross-country de leur université. Minho poursuivait à présent un cursus en photographie et Thomas était en littérature, mais ils passaient néanmoins tous leurs temps libres ensemble, que ce soit lors de sorti ou de soirées étudiantes, ou dans une de leurs chambres, à jouer à League of Legends, ou encore en silence alors que Thomas lisait un de ses livres et que Minho retravaillait ses photos…

Et même si avec le temps, ils avaient construit un petit groupe d'amis proches, rien n'égalait ce qu'il avait entre eux. Du moins, Minho en était persuadé.

Sortant de ses pensées, Minho vu du coin de l'œil Thomas en train de refermer son livre. Lâchant un léger sourire, il rangea son appareil photo avant de briser le silence.

-C'est un livre pour un de tes cours?

-Oui! répondit Thomas de ce même ton excité que l'asiatique connaissait bien.

Dès que son ami parlait d'un roman, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était vraiment passionné. Minho était le seul qui adorait l'entendre radoter encore et encore sur ses histoires préférés.

-On doit faire une analyse en équipe, continua le brunet. Et je suis avec une nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Teresa. Elle est merveilleuse! Elle est tellement intelligente, elle arrive à voir de si petit détails dans un texte, mais des détails qui font toute la différence! Je suis vraiment chanceux de l'avoir comme coéquipière.

Et en prenant un regard dans le vide, comme pour se remémorer une image, il ajouta :

-En plus, elle est tellement jolie…

Minho senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds et le monde autour de lui d'effondra. Il s'était toujours douté que ce jour allait arriver. Qu'un jour, Thomas allait tomber amoureux. Et que ça ne sera pas de lui qu'il sera amoureux.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quand ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami avaient changé. Ils avaient peut-être toujours été là, Minho ne saurait le dire. Mais la vérité était là; il était éperdument amoureux de Thomas. Depuis si longtemps. Et ce qu'il était en train d'entendre lui brisait le cœur, malgré toutes ces années de préparations mentale. Il était visiblement impossible de véritablement se préparer à voir l'amour de notre vie aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'en connais un qui a un _crush_ , taquina Minho, même si essayer de réprimer ses véritables émotions lui demandait une force incommensurable.

Juste retenir ses larmes en devenait insupportable. Ses yeux brûlaient et une pression intense ce fit sentir dans son crâne.

Comme pour rajouter à la douleur qu'il vivait, le jeune homme vit son ami rougir et détourner son regard, gêné. Exactement comme un jeune adolescent en amour aurait fait.

-Je crois que oui, déclara Thomas qui n'avait de toute évidence pas remarqué l'immense tristesse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Je voulais t'en parler justement, mais je ne savais pas trop comment… J'aimerais bien lui demander à sortir après la fin de notre projet…

Minho essaya de ne pas s'étrangler sur les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer.

-Alors fais-le, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

Thomas rougit de plus belle. Dans d'autres circonstance, l'asiatique aurait trouvé ça mignon.

-Ben… j'ai un peu peur qu'elle dise non. Et je suis pas trop à l'aise, je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un… pas comme toi.

Ah ouais… Rachel. Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, Minho avait eu une petite amie, Rachel, pendant quelque temps. Elle avait fini par le tromper avec un certain Aris. Ça ne l'avait pas trop affecté, puisque lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle.

-Demande-lui quand même. Si tu dis rien, tu vas laisser passer une opportunité. Ait pas peur tocard! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire de toute façon?

Minho voulait se frapper. Il était complètement hypocrite. Il était en train de dire à Thomas de faire exactement ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien des années. Et même si sa raison lui disait qu'il risquait quand même de perdre son meilleur ami si jamais il lui avouait ses sentiments, son cœur lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui dire quand même. Parce qu'en ce moment, ça faisait trop mal.

Mais c'était trop tard. Et comme il ne voulait que le bonheur de Thomas, il devait accepter qu'il veuille être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il allait souffrir en retour.

-Tu as raison, dit Thomas, confiant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire?

Ce soir-là, Minho pleura jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

* * *

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Deux mois plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de retravailler une photo, Minho reçu un texto de son meilleur ami.

Depuis que Thomas avait mentionné Teresa pour la première fois, il ne parlait que d'elle, ou presque, au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à être avec son ami. Le pire; Thomas ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il devenait de plus en plus distant au fil des jours.

Donc, lorsqu'il vit que son meilleur ami venait de lui envoyer un message, Minho avait presque envie de l'ignorer et de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. La curiosité eut cependant raison et il prit son téléphone.

Il aurait peut-être dû l'ignorer finalement.

Tout en majuscule, Thomas avait écrit « ELLE A DIT OUI! ».

Son monde qui était déjà au bord du gouffre eut fini de s'écrouler pour de bon. Il manqua d'air, la pression dans sa poitrine était trop grande, il était en train d'étouffer. Il était pris au piège dans son propre corps, il n'arriva plus à bouger. Une immense tristesse était en train de le dévorer et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'effondra au sol.

Il ne remarqua pas sa mère entrant trombe dans sa chambre, alertée par le bruit, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Mais un vide se trouvait dans sa poitrine, comment pourrait-il être en mesure de respirer de nouveau?

-Minho! Minho! s'écria sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Respire mon garçon, respire.

C'était une autre de ses crises de panique. Il n'en faisait pas si souvent, mais assez pour être suivit par un professionnel. Si elle ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché celle-ci, sa mère savait comment l'aider.

-Appelle Thomas, dit-elle à son mari une fois qu'il arriva lui aussi dans la chambre de son fils.

Cela eut pour effet de sortir Minho temporairement de ce gouffre dans lequel il était en train de tomber.

-NON! NON! PAS THOMAS! PAS THOMAS!

Si en effet, son meilleur ami était LA solution contre ses crises, cette fois, ça ne ferait que l'empirer.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte, essayant de lutter contre la force invisible qui lui serrait la gorge. Il se mit à trembler. Il ne maitrisait plus du tout son corps.

-D'accord, pas Thomas, dit sa mère en caressant doucement ses cheveux, complètement abattu de voir son petit ange dans un tel état. On va appeler Newt, d'accord?

Minho ne dit rien. Il n'en était plus capable. Il était en train de mourir de l'intérieur.

-Mon pauvre garçon. Mon pauvre petit garçon, murmura sa mère en essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de son fils.

Elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, son mari étant déjà parti pour appeler l'ami de Minho.

Heureusement, Newt arriva rapidement. Le coréen respirait encore fortement et tremblait énormément. Le jeune blond s'approcha lentement et échangea de place avec la mère qui le remercia d'être venu si vite.

Serrant son ami dans ses bras, Newt entreprit de lui parler.

-Heh tocard, c'est moi. J'sais pas c'qui s'passe, mais faut qu'tu respires, d'accord.

Sentant Minho enfin prendre conscience de son arrivé en se calant un peu plus contre lui, il continua.

-Oui, c'est ça, fait comme moi.

Heureusement, Newt savait s'y prendre. Normalement, c'était Thomas qui était là pour aider Minho lors de ses crises de panique, mais le jeune garçon au fort accent avait dû le remplacer quelques fois lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu venir. Étrangement, seuls ses deux amis les plus proches étaient en mesure de calmer Minho.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Newt le força à le regarder. Il pouvait lire la détresse dans les yeux sombres de son ami.

-J'suis là Minho, j'suis là. Inspire… expire… Tout va bien d'accord, tout va bien.

Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Ça allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple crise de panique – et encore, une crise de panique n'avait rien de simple. Il pouvait sentir qu'une immense tristesse avait envahi son ami. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'être là avec lui, tout en ce demandant pourquoi Thomas n'était pas à sa place en ce moment.

Minho finit par reprendre une respiration plus normale, sa gorge ne lutant plus contre lui pour l'étouffer. Son cœur ne battait également plus aussi fort. Mais le vide à l'intérieur de lui n'était pas parti. Son monde n'était plus.

Les larmes se mirent à couler, totalement incontrôlable. Il se réfugia encore plus dans les bras de Newt, oubliant son ego. Il se foutait complètement de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui. Il avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

-Je l'ai perdu… Je l'ai perdu… répéta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Attends, attends, qu'est-c'tu racontes? demanda Newt, complètement perdu.

Minho pointa simplement son téléphone encore sur le bureau. Le blond se releva et força son ami à s'allonger sur son lit et prit le téléphone avant d'embarquer à son tour sur le lit et reprendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Newt se sentait désemparé. Comment pouvait-il essayer de soulager une telle tristesse?

Ouvrant le téléphone, il comprit immédiatement.

-Oh Minho, j'suis désolé…

-Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu, je l'ai-

-Non Minho! T'as pas perdu ton meilleur ami! Regarde-moi.

Il avait employé son ton autoritaire et Minho n'eut autre choix que d'obéir.

-Écoutes-moi bien Minho. Thomas va toujours être là, d'accord? Oui, il a peut-être une p'tite amie maintenant, mais il reste ton meilleur ami!

Newt savait à quel point Thomas était important aux yeux de l'asiatique. Le jeune homme lui avait un jour raconté qu'avant de rencontrer Minho, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Le jeune blond avait vite compris que l'idée de perdre Thomas était insupportable pour Minho. Perdre Thomas, c'était retrouver cette solitude. C'était perdre cette amitié si unique. C'était perdre la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment. Et si cette peur était peut-être démesurée, elle n'en était pas moins réelle.

-D'accord? Thomas va toujours être là…

-J-je l'aime… murmura Minho d'une voix faible secoué par les sanglots.

Le cœur du blond se serra. Il était bien évidemment au courant de l'affection que son ami avait pour le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. C'était tellement évidant qu'il n'y avait que Thomas lui-même qui ne le savais pas.

-Je sais Minho, je sais…

Newt savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, jamais il ne serait en mesure de soulager la peine de Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre!
> 
> Je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre même si j'ai pas mal d'autres projets en court.
> 
> Bisous!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
